New and Better Life
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: Emmett's POV of the bear attack, his transformation and his first hunt with Rosalie.
1. Chapter 1

**The bear**

**Emmett pov of the bear attack and his transformation from human to vampire**

A walk in the woods seemed like a good idea right now, to escape all the crap in my life. The forest was eerily quiet except for a quiet padding of paws. I was in for it. Some sort of dangerous animal was lurking around here. I turned around and there it was, the gigantic black bear. Its menacing eyes focused crazily on me and it rose on its front legs to maul me. Before I could cover my face one of its paws scraped across my face. The agony was unbearable. It took another swipe at my face and I stumbled to the ground. It then swiped across my chest. This was the worst pain of all. I was losing so much blood, one more swipe and I would die. Then suddenly the bear was gone. I faintly turned my head to see it on the ground beside me, dead. I looked up to see the beautiful face in the world. It was full of compassion and was a perfect face with no faults. She smiled but I could not hear her breathing. She must be an angel sent to free me from my pain. Before I knew it I was in her arms and the world was an amazing blur. I had defiantly died but the pain had not disappeared. Weird? Soon I was in a bright room, another sign of death but still the pain had not faded. A blond man was present and my angel rescuer begged him to save me. All I saw was a nod before I closed my eyes. A few seconds later they were opened in shock. Direct pain was coming from my wrist. It felt like it was burning in a blazing fire. I screamed in agony. This was 100 times worse than the bear. I begged for the people there to kill me, to end my suffering. They didn't so I burned for what seemed like an eternity but finally, eventually the pain began to slowly make its way out. I sighed in relief. Yes now it was just my heart but wait was it getting hotter. It felt like it. I could feel my heart racing, thudding and pounding impossibly fast then it suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes.

Everything was so clear and I could hear everything but the only thing that could capture my attention in this very second was the beautiful angel that rescued me. She flashed me a brilliant smile which I returned.

"I'm Rosalie" the beautiful woman introduced.

"And I'm Carlisle" the blond man introduced himself.

"There are others who live here but they are out hunting" Rosalie explained. Gosh her wind chime voice was beautiful.

"What do you mean by hunting?" I asked puzzled and curious.

"Well this is going to come as a shock but you are now a vampire and so is my family and I" Carlisle told me gently.

"Huh" I said confused. Vampire? What are they going on about?

"You are now a vampire. That intense pain you just went through was the 3 day conversion from human to vampire. If Rosalie did not bring you to me then you would have died. We can run at an incredible speed and have unbelievable strength" Carlisle informed me.

"Awesome" I shouted excitably. I was always strong but this new strength and speed will just be plain awesome. I ran around the whole room in less than 1 second and saw every detail of everything that I flew by. Once again this was plain awesome!

"Oh and when we hunt, we hunt animals and not people because we believe that innocent human's lives should be spared" Carlisle explained. The thought of humans made my throat burn uncontrollably and suddenly I could not think of anything else.

"Can we hunt now" I asked eagerly.

"Oh yes the burn in your throat must be unbearable" Carlisle empathised

"You remember now" I muttered and rolled my eyes theatrically.

"Would you like to hunt with me?" Rosalie asked me holding her hand out for me to take.

"Of course" I replied taking her hand. Electricity shot between us. Her expression showed that she felt it too. Her hand was smooth and warm (remember the temperature between vampire is warm instead of cold)

"Shall we" she asked grinning.

"Ok" I replied returning her grin. We jumped out the window and raced until we got to the river. She took a fearless leap which I copied just as fearlessly. Nothing could hurt me now. We then linked hands again and raced into the woods. We stopped to smell the scents around us. I could smell nothing out of the ordinary until I heard a pounding heart. I scanned the forest and there, ironically was a bear. Revenge time! I ran to it with impossible speed then tackled it to the ground. With my awesome strength I ripped the bear apart and started to drink its blood immediately. It soothed my burning throat and my revenge was complete. I grinned in victory and searched for more prey. Rosalie was watching me in awe and faint amusement. I suddenly realised that I was completely covered in the bear's blood but Rosalie didn't seem to care. In a second her mouth was on mine and I responded enthusiastically, kissing her back. In all of 5 minutes we stopped kissing and focused on the hunt. That was the best kiss ever but we had forever to show our affection and possibly love. Life as a vampire was going to be awesome!

**Thanks for reading. Please review, vote in the poll and read my other stories .**


	2. Please review!

No Reviews 

I have no reviews for this story so can you please read and review it. Please Please Please!


End file.
